


Light's Struggle

by Aria_Breuer, Frodo the Poet (Aria_Breuer)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Theme: Light versus Darkness, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Frodo%20the%20Poet
Summary: Frodo faces the ultimate battle against the One Ring: the struggle between light and darkness. Should Frodo accept the One Ring's terms and fall to the darkness? Or will the light triumph in the wake of the battle?Theme: Light versus Darkness.





	Light's Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> This is a character exploration fanfic. It’s also part of my Fanfiction Stories by Theme collection. Enjoy. :)

There was darkness in the mountain.

Frodo could feel that darkness looming inside himself. Was he of the light or was he a victim of darkness? The neverending battle between light and dark raged inside him as he stared at the One Ring.

Here he was inside Mount Doom, about ready to cast the ring into the mountain’s fire, and yet he couldn’t do it. His light side fought against the darkness. Oh, how he longed to make it through this battle. He hardly knew himself as he told Sam the ring belonged to him. He didn’t know who he was anymore, and yet that dark voice inside his head beckoned him to take the ring further, keeping it for himself.

It was a trap! He would surely let Sauron overthrow him, ruling Middle-earth with an iron fist! Frodo had to keep fighting.

It was him versus the Ring now. The Ring mustn’t win!

Gollum bit off his finger. The sensation passed. The ring was thrown into the flames. Frodo didn’t know what became of the creature, but he knew the weight was lifted. He hardly paid attention to Sam as they fled Mount Doom, reaching a rock and relaxing. He was free of the Ring, but the growing darkness inside himself was still adrift.

In a lot of ways, he was still bound to that Ring, bound to its malice. To think that he could turn evil at any moment was unquestionable. Oh, what could he do now? Should he embrace the light? Should he follow the darkness?

He sighed in relief when Gandalf and the Eagles arrived, picking him and his best friend up, carrying them away to safety. Frodo breathed in the warm windy scent the Eagle gave off and fell asleep.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
